Only Lilies Bloom at Twilight
by Sumner Sturgeon
Summary: A night of reflection between Byleth and Marianne von Edmund lead to a moment of intimacy and passion. Set after the end of the Verdant Wind route.


The room shone brightly as the luminance of the full moon diffused through the clear drapes of the window in the calm night sky. Byleth sat quietly alone on the bed staring outside, and noticed the white lilies on the fields near the coast of the eastern sea glowing faintly under the moonlight. Such a rare tranquility made him muse about the many events that transpired over the past years. The start of his years as a professor in Garreg Mach Monastery, the eventual conflicts that led to the reunification of Fodlan, and the eventual love that blossomed between him and the mysterious young girl from the Golden Deer house.

Marianne.

Most of her peers did not know much about Marianne von Edmund other than the fact that she was sent by her father to study at the academy and marry a noble. Much of her time has been spent alone in her room, praying to the Goddess at the cathedral, or tending to the animals at the stables. She has not done much to communicate with her peers and despite the best effort from others she was firmly resolved to be left alone. Yet despite all that, Byleth felt something ethereal about that one girl. Something special…

He recalled the first time he and Marianne crossed paths outside the classroom. She was struggling to carry stable equipment and food on her own but he eventually offered a helping hand. Despite the awkward silence, Byleth did not mind much as he was mostly entranced by her natural beauty. He remembered the times he helped Marianne studying faith and gambits during office hours. Despite her mistakes and her rather constant barrage of apologies, he was thankfully patient enough to work things through without dwelling much on the errors. Slowly but surely, his help gave her a sliver of confidence on her certification exams.

Though it was not until one of Claude's gatherings in which the two grew surprisingly deeper in their friendship. Initial awkward silence aside, bouts of small talk eventually seeped through and flowed naturally between the two as the night went on. Byleth took to learning her adoptive father, her love for Dorte and animals, her favorite tea, and some of her own insecurities. While moments of self-doubt slipped through on her end, Byleth did not need to dive deeper into topics she felt hesitant about. Instead, he offered reassurance to her in spite of her own thoughts and even brought gifts to make her feel comfortable. Tea time with Marianne always brought a calming mutual serenity between the two, as well as the occasional light-hearted banter. While Hilda and Claude frequently poked fun at the two as romantic partners, Byleth always liked musing about the prospect in spite of Marianne's bashfulness at the time.

The prospect of such a romance gleamed at that one night on the Goddess tower. With no luck at the ball, Byleth was surprised to find her alone praying with a pigeon out of all creatures. Despite her reticence, the two agreed to pray for a wish to come true.

The wish to see her smile.

She smiled. And by the Goddess, was it a sight to behold. Byleth only hoped for a small yet tender moment to last longer, yet alas everyone around him was facing a shocking turn of events.

Tensions between the Black Eagle house, the Blue Lions, and the Church began escalating quickly, and soon many others including Byleth and Marianne were quickly thrust into the front. As the Adrestrian Empire stormed with a mighty fist, old friends turn into enemies, and those who slither in the dark began to make their move beneath the curtains. All while Byleth was knocked unconscious following the attack on the monastery.

Many of his comrades became increasingly jaded towards the war despite their causes, yet despite all that Byleth was surprised to find Marianne more resolved than ever thanks to his help and others. It brought joy to him knowing that Marianne was able to overcome her own suicidal thoughts, though knowing the pandemonium that occurred since time passed it must have been difficult for her. And it was.

Endless battles would sometimes lead to sleepless nights and quiet breakdowns, but he stayed by her side all the time. He became the shoulder for her to cry on, and her greatest source of warmth. For times she needed respite, he was always the first one to welcome with open arms. There were moments where the two of you did nothing but held each other in a warm embrace for long periods in private. Many other obstacles laid in her path as well. Superstitions surrounding Marianne's Crest arose, and despite quelling the real Wandering Beast the rumors persistent within some of the common folk until the war's end. Even the end of the war itself spelt uncertainty for everyone's future. Marianne was at odds at what she would do, and Byleth was at crossroads as well. He was certain to spend the rest of his life with her, but would she be able to love him more than a friend? If so, where would they go?

It didn't take long for the answers to reveal themselves when Marianne visited him at the Goddess tower following the start of the reunification. And much to his shock, she was the one who offered him the ring. To think that a girl who was avoiding people most of her life would be the one to make the first move.

Now here he is: musing of the events that transpired since he step foot onto Garreg Mach for the very first time. Byleth never struck himself as sentimental, though marriage has the power to make a man look back fondly on his youth so they say.

Byleth and Marianne are enjoying the last few days of their honeymoon in a quaint village just near the eastern sea. Much of their time has been spent travelling to the most beautiful parts of Leicester while Claude and the others worked on the foundations of a reunified Fodlan. It was a much-needed respite for the two, as Marianne had finished learning oration and management under her adoptive father while Byleth needed time away from politics. Though their time away has been hectic, the two are now able to enjoy a quiet, intimate moment together on their final leg. Tonight, after all, is to be the day of their consummation.

It was both an enticing and a frightening thought for the both of them. Throughout most their relationship, the most they have gone in terms of their affection had been kissing and cuddling. Byleth was unsure if he would be a good enough father for his child, let alone a great leader for a united Fodlan. Marianne, meanwhile, never had a pleasant childhood herself and was absolutely terrified of being a horrible mother, let alone the idea of sex in which both are completely inexperienced. Yet here he is: awaiting this momentous occasion as Marianne prepares herself for the night.

His hands were clamped, almost feeling a cold sweat as the minutes pass by. What if things were to go horribly? Is Marianne still okay to go through this? Is he okay to go through it as well?

_Oh, Goddess._ Byleth thought to himself. _If you're listening, I need your help. I'm just- _

The thought immediately crashed as he heard the door open, in which he turned to see Marianne enter the room in plain white sleeping clothes. The ambient lighting accentuated the fairness of her pale skin, and her long flowing cerulean hair gave an angelic disposition to her presence. He was immediately awestruck by her appearance, something which Marianne quickly took notice and blushed at the thought.

"It's… not nice to stare, you know." Marianne replied as she lightly stroked her hair and walked closer to sit next to Byleth on the bed.

"S- Sorry." Byleth stuttered, inching to give space to Marianne for her to sit next to him. "It's just… you're very beautiful."

Marianne chuckled at his flattery, though she couldn't help but smile knowing his affection for her was genuine. "It's okay. After all, this is to be our… night."

"Right." Byleth nodded and bashfully turned away to see the moon in full luminance from the window. "You know… you don't have to do this if you're not ready. We can wait for another time."

Marianne shook her head in disapproval and guided his hand onto her cheek. "No… we both agreed to this. I want this more than anything."

Byleth trembled as he felt the soothing warmth of her skin onto his hand, but remained petrified at the thought. He shamefully and slowly moved his hand onto her lap, causing a slight frown from Marianne to elicit. "I know, it's just this is our first time doing this, and I want to make this feel right. But…" He began to release his welled-up worries; his fear of hurting her, his potential as a good father, and everything concerning their future together. Yet true to Marianne, she did not flinch, nor did she interject. She sat and accepted everything he said.

"I'm sorry, Marianne. This was supposed to be our night together and…" Byleth sighed and rested his face onto his palms in exasperation and self-guilt. _Congratulations, you moron. You ruined your night together._ He thought to himself while sitting in silence.

Suddenly, he felt a light stroke on the side of his hair and her hand guiding him to divorce his face from his palms. He turned to see Marianne, who greeted him with a placid warm beacon that shone brighter than the moon.

"Byleth," said Marianne, "remember when I told you about my prayers? I wanted the Goddess to take me away because I felt like a burden and a source of misfortune for everyone. But when you came into my life, you gave me hope for my future and you showed me a reason to fight for myself… and for us." She gently directed his hand once more to her face and leaned closer to his touch. "Had it not been for you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself or worse… take my own life away."

Byleth felt her trembling breath onto the edge of her palm as Marianne pushed on with her loving words "I know you're afraid. I was too, but if anything, our child would be ours and ours alone. I have faith you will be able to overcome whatever lies ahead of us, and you will always have me by your side."

"Marianne…" Byleth responded.

"I have no regrets marrying you, and I would not trade our happiness and our time together for anything." She slowly guided her hand from her cheek to the center of her chest, eliciting a gasp from Byleth. She looked at him with steadfast eyes as she leaned onto his forehead so as to feel his breath. "I… I love you, Byleth. And I want you to take all of me."

Byleth sat shocked and infatuated by his wife's bravery and devotion. Who would have thought the most distant girl he had ever known would end up being the most courageous person in the room? He couldn't help but be astonished by how much she has grown and how much he loved her. In a flash, all his doubts and fears dissipated as he conceded and leaned closer to meet her lips.

He had almost forgotten how soft her lips felt as the two pressed on. Soon, Byleth instinctively slipped his tongue into her mouth, a gesture Marianne reciprocated tenfold as she lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck to feel closer to him. The two were completely lost, reveling in the euphoria of their taste, their touch, and their intimate affection for each other.

As they continued to lock lips, the two briefly parted their kiss to strip off their clothes until they were in nothing at all. It took a moment for Byleth to get over how beautiful Marianne was; her womanly curves, supple breasts, and sacred areas all shone heavenly under the moonlight. It was the same for Marianne; she felt completely infatuated by his wonderfully sculpted body and felt lucky to love a man who loved her as well.

She climbed to sit on his thighs and traced her hands over his muscles and scars, signs of a weary warrior overdue for comfort. Entranced by her beauty, Byleth immediately ran his hands over her porcelain skin, tracing over her supple breasts and her nipples, provoking soft moans to come out from her. He slowly descended his face to her chest, sprinkling kisses on the valley of her breasts and massaging them evenly. Lost in ecstasy, Marianne brings her hands to Byleth's hair and pressed his head onto her chest to encourage him. She finds herself quickly lost in his touch, with her body contorting softly and her heart beating faster to his kisses.

Soon after, Marianne laid herself down on the bed, guiding Byleth along the way. Byleth continues to pepper kisses from her breasts down to her stomach and eventually to her lower region, where he stopped to compose himself. He was surprised to find how rather clean her sacred area was, with only a minute collection of hair just above her folds. Byleth sat perpetuated by how beautiful she was under, though Marianne swiftly became embarrassed and turned her head sideways to avert his gaze.

"Byleth," Marianne replied. "Y-you're staring again."

Byleth shook himself out of his stupor and blushingly apologized. "Right. Sorry." He drew his face nearer to her pink folds and proceeded to plant kisses around her nether regions before completely burying himself to her lower lips. Marianne quickly found herself overwhelmed by the immense pleasure being given. She felt her hips straddling gently to Byleth's licks and her hands gently massaging his hair as she feels a strange pressure gradually building up.

Byleth became more vigorous in his actions and felt his member getting harder to her erotic sounds and the taste of her juices. He slithers his fingers near her crevice to circle around her clit and was met with a loud moan she could barely suppress. He can feel her folds becoming plumper and the taste of her juices becoming sweeter. Taking those signals as him doing an adequate job, he pressed onwards.

Marianne found herself completely dazed in lust. She took one of her hands to massage her breasts while leaving the other to massage her husband's hair faster, encouraging him so that she may feel more of this strange, pleasurable sensation. But she couldn't last for so long.

"B-BYLETH!" Marianne yelped as she arched her back, released her hand from her breast to grasp the bedsheets, and pressed the other onto Byleth's head as she climaxed. Byleth pulled back from her slit to see his wife collapsed in exhaustion. It was a sight to behold; the body of a loving, devout woman capitulated to the primal act of sex.

As Byleth proceeds to crawl onto his wife to gently kiss her, Marianne soon regained her composure and briefly halted him. "Honey, wait. I- I want to try something."

Byleth tilted his head in confusion, but as he saw his wife get up from their bed, he immediately followed suit and switched positions. With his head rested on his pillow, he observed Marianne eyeing his member, fully erect and twitching. She stood astonished at his size and mused how it would feel if it were to be inside of her. Just the sensation of Byleth's tongue is enough for her to lose it.

"Marianne," A slightly self-conscious Byleth interrupted. "It's, uh… not very polite to stare."

Marianne chuckled at the echoed sentiment. "R-right. I'm sorry. Here I go."

And thus, her hands begin to take hold of her husband's shaft, exhuming a surprised gasp from him. She slowly worked her way up and down, taking the heat and pulsations slowly emanating from his cock. Although she was concerned her movement might be off, Byleth reassured her she is doing just fine in between his groans.

Byleth's eyes shot up as Marianne started to pepper kisses on his shaft before slowly taking it with her mouth. The hot, wet sensation encircling his cock prompted him to grasp the sheets tightly as she took it all in. His felt his limits slowly being pushed, though he was able to keep in control for his sake and Marianne's.

Marianne worked her head back and forth, taking in nearly the entire length of his member. To her surprise, she found herself liking the taste and found herself heated at the thought of being this intimate with her husband. She was frankly nervous about how she would do in giving her husband oral sex, though seeing the way Byleth contorted and conformed to his pleasures gave her a bit of confidence. She quickly took her mouth away from his penis and stroked it to the same rhythm to maintain consistency.

"Are you doing fine, my love?" Marianne inquired, blushing at her husband's struggle to maintain composure.

"I'm doing great… Goddess, this feels amazing, Marianne." Byleth responded, his eyes squinting and his words barely out of breath.

She chuckled and pressed on with her mouth, this time at a faster pace. She can taste a hint of bitter fluid leaking from his cock, but she reveled in the taste as it reminded her much of him. Byleth was certain he was in heaven; the heat in Marianne's mouth, the slight scrape of her teeth against him, the warm caress of her tongue against his shaft was a test of endurance for him as he repeatedly uttered her name. Marianne, too, could only go so far as she was getting aroused by the sweet nothings from her husband and the sensation of his member inside her.

Byleth felt as if he was using every fiber of his body to not climax, but he was at a breaking point. As Marianne slowed down and took most of his cock in one final thrust, the floodgates had finally opened. But Byleth could barely settle his beating heart as Marianne continued to suckle on his member, leaving him clutching onto the sheets tightly until every single ounce of his fluid had been swallowed.

Time stood still for Byleth for he was still recovering from the incredible work his wife had done. It was bittersweet for his cock and her lips to part ways, but it was a miracle he was still hard after the strain she had put on him. He raised up from his bed to kiss his wife passionately, and while he can detect the bitter fluid in between her taste, he didn't mind at all.

"Marianne, that was wonderful." Byleth whispered in between kisses.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, my love." Marianne responded, struggling to maintain her composure as Byleth planted deep kisses on her neck.

Though they were torrid from the immense pleasures exchanged between each other, the night was far from over. In between their love making, Marianne straddled her hips just on top of Byleth to prepare herself for what's to come. As Byleth took notice, he was surprised to see Marianne in position.

"Marianne," Byleth inquired, concerned that she wasn't forcing herself. "Are you okay with this?"

The cerulean haired beauty cupped her husband's cheek adoringly with a placid smile. "Byleth… there is nothing that I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you… and our child." She positions his cock just above her pussy, her hands guiding his shaft to her opening.

"If that is the case, then I want this just as much as you do. You, me, and our future. Together." Byleth responded assertively. And in that moment, Marianne's eyes saw the Byleth she grew to love and adore: steadfast, chivalrous, gentle, and committed. She truly felt like the luckiest woman in all of Fodlan, and she is more than happy to share her future with him. The two of them both know there was no turning back from this, but it didn't matter for they had nothing to lose.

"Are you ready?" Marianne asked.

"Yes. I am if you are." Byleth nodded.

Marianne looked down at the cock brushing at her opening and slowly guided its way in. Her breaths trembled and her muscles tighten as his member slinked into her crevice, slowly taking it all in. With the final push, her eyes widened as his entire hilt went deep inside her. She clutched onto her partner tightly, hoping to feel more of his warmth as she felt her body shaking from this entirely new sensation. Contrary to what most have said, however, her first time didn't feel painful as she thought it would. Rather, it was a new pleasure for her, and a more fervent one than her last recent endeavors.

Byleth clutched onto her tightly, stroking her flowing hair in comfort as she adjusted to this new sensation. "Honey, are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes! Oh, Goddess!" Marianne yelped, still reveling in the length embedded deep inside her. She briefly covered her mouth and prayed that no one else heard her cries. Needless to say, her reactions amused Byleth even if he was still taking all of her in.

Byleth held himself there, delirious with a newfound pleasure that nearly overwhelmed him. Her insides felt warm, wet, and incredibly tight, almost enough for him to pass out. Yet by some miracle of the Goddess, he has the energy to press on. He proceeded to thrust himself upwards slowly to feel most of her as much as possible and placed both of his hands on her hips to keep with the rhythm. He can feel her body pressing onto him tightly as they move in sync, both lost in each other's embrace as the night goes on.

Marianne slowly pulled back from her husband, allowing room for him to massage her breasts and help regain her composure, if there was any. Byleth could hear nothing but the sound of her whispers uttering his name desperately in between her moans, like pleas for help or a gnawing hunger. She was completely lost in a tempest of love.

"Byleth…"

He leaned forward to lock lips in deep passion, both completely hazed in their consummation. The air emanated with heat and their scent as their tongues clashed with vigor. Byleth was continually hitting her weak spot, prompting Marianne's kisses to deepen and her thrusts to become more rapid, ushering guttural groans from her husband in between their love making; sounds that would arouse her even more.

"M- Marianne, wait a sec…" Byleth interrupted as he slowed down to her confusion. Before she could say anything, she found herself switching sides with her back resting on her back and him on top.

"I suppose I've been having too much fun." Marianne giggled, her rosy cheeks infatuating Byleth.

"Don't worry. The best part isn't over yet." Byleth smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her and plunge into her wet cavern once more. Both were relieved to feel the searing sensation of each other once more, though this time the feelings were more intimate. As Byleth moved closer to press on Marianne's body, she encircled her arms around his neck and buried her face onto it, planting kisses on him and whispering sweet nothings to his ear. Her loving words gave him the energy to express his love in the most tenderly way possible.

"B- Byleth… I- I love you so much!" Marianne moaned; her words barely coherent as she loses control. Happy tears shed from her eyes as she continues to hold onto her lover tightly.

"I love you too, M-Marianne…" Byleth replied. He felt his limits being pushed severely as the soaking inner walls of her pussy wrapped around his shaft. Soon, he felt her legs wrapping around his waist, a loving sign from Marianne begging him to never let her go, though he wouldn't dare break away. Her locked legs pulled him down closer to her, increasing his chances of a climax as he pressed on deeper and harder. Soon he felt her hands clutching tightly onto his back and his hair, wanting to feel all of him at once.

"Byleth…" Marianne pleaded as her grip tightens. "I- I think I'm going to cum…"

"Marianne…" Byleth uttered in between heavy breaths. "Let's do it together…"

Marianne acknowledged, and with one final thrust Byleth felt his sperm shooting voraciously inside her cavern as Marianne clutched onto her husband tightly. The Queen felt Byleth's pulsating member filling her insides with his hot juices, completely weakening her as she pressed her entire body closer to receive as much of him as possible. She arched her back and briefly yelped to the top of her lungs, caving into the massive orgasm overwhelming her.

Eventually, their movements begin to die down as the two start to catch their breaths while still keeping a tight grip onto each other. Byleth gently collapsed onto Marianne's body as she tenderly stroked his hair for aftercare. She always loved it when his head rested on her chest; to her, he looked like a young boy soaking in a mother's embrace. She would surely welcome such a thing when the time comes for their child. Her legs soon unwind as she let herself relax from such an immense sensual experience.

"Byleth," Marianne cooed. "You were amazing."

"Not bad for our first try." Byleth muttered, ushering a sweet laugh from his wife.

"If this is our first try, then the sky's the limit." Marianne directed her gaze towards her husband and leaned to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

Soon, Byleth removed his cock and promptly laid next to her, as Marianne closed her legs to keep the juices inside. As he used the comforter to wrap themselves up together, the two lovers found themselves in each other's holds once more, with their limbs intertwined and their hands tracing each other in various regions.

"Byleth?" Marianne asked.

"Hmm?" Byleth asked as his hand caressed her body, entranced by her natural beauty under the moonlight.

"Promise me you'll stay by my side forever."

"Marianne…" Byleth responded as he guided his hand toward her cheek. "I don't know what the future has in store for us, but one thing I know I am certain is that I will always love you and be with you until the day I die. That, and I would want nothing but to build our future together as you wish."

Touched by his kind words, Marianne lips quivered in joy and started to trickle happy tears from her amber eyes. He felt the warmth of her face and the stream of her tears lightly streaming onto the edges of his palm, yet her gentle hands held his in position so as to kiss his palm so tenderly.

"Goddess… I'm…"

"Marianne?" Byleth muttered with concern, afraid he had executed his words poorly.

However, his worries were instantly assuaged as Marianne leaned forward to kiss him deeply once more, letting herself fall into her husband's comforting arms.

"I'm grateful… so very grateful." Marianne sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Byleth. For everything."

"I should be thanking you for believing in me." Byleth responded, leaning his face onto her hair. "Here's to our new life together, my Queen."

Soon, the lovers fell asleep, both fully content with each other in a loving embrace. There was no escaping the trials that await the two of them in the future, but they can rest easy knowing things will be just fine. For they will make their own fate together as husband and wife.


End file.
